Avatar
The Avatar is a visual representation of the player's character. A player's own avatar appears in the top left corner of the screen, on the left side of the header. If the player is in a party, their partymate's avatars will also appear in the header. Clicking on your own avatar usually takes you to your Tasks page; if you are already on the Tasks page, it takes you to the Avatar page in the User tab instead. Clicking on a party member's avatar brings up that player's profile. New Avatar When you first create your account, your avatar will have generic features and the default blank background. All avatars begin with slim body, bangs 1, hair base 2, hair color 4, blue shirt, basic skin 6, and flower 1. This will let you practice changing the different aspects of your character. Customization Options There are many ways to customize the appearance of your avatar. From the User menu, you can change your body type, shirt, hair style and color, and skin color. These options are explained in detail on the Avatar Customizations page. You can further dress up your character with equipment. In addition to customizing your character's body and clothing, you can further embellish your avatar with a pet, a mount, and a background. See also Cosplay and Costume Carnival for avatar costume ideas. Information Shown in Avatar In addition to customization options, avatars contain some information about a player. A small box at the bottom right of a player's avatar displays the player's level. This same box contains an arrow icon if the player is currently buffed, as well as a + icon if the player has used an Orb of Rebirth. If the player is a contributor ''and ''you are viewing the avatar from the header (rather than their profile), this box will appear in the color corresponding to their tier; otherwise it will be grey. Mousing over a player's avatar causes their username to appear in the upper left corner of the avatar. Additionally, if a player is Resting in the Inn, their avatar's eyes will be closed and 'zzz' will appear next to their head. Altering Friends' Avatars During certain Grand Galas, there are items available for purchase that you can use to change your party members' avatars (or your own). These are Spooky Sparkles during Fall Festival, which turns the player's avatar into a ghost, Snowball during Winter Wonderland, which turns the avatar into a snowman, and Shiny Seeds during Spring Fling, which turns the avatar into a flower. Any of these can be bought and stored up for use at any time of year. If one of these items is used on you, a 5 GP Reward (called Opaque Potion, Salt, or Petal-Free Potion) will appear in your Item Store that you can use to return your avatar to normal. If you do nothing, your avatar will return to normal at your next Cron. Note that if you want your party member to see the effects of your snowball, sparkles, or seed, you will want to wait until after you know they have logged in for the day. Otherwise, their Cron will process when they log in, and they won't see that you've changed them because it removes the effect immediately. See Also *User *Profile *Avatar Customizations *Sharing Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Profile Category:Avatar Category:Information for Developers